The Fellowship in my Bedroom
by Then the Rats Came
Summary: A black tube top, a cam corder, and the Fellowship. What more could you want?
1. Default Chapter

~:~: Okay, here goes. The first collab ficcy with Maia and Alex. We are partners in crime, insanity, and just about everything but slash.:~:~  
  
Disclaimer: We would like to own the Fellowship but…no. Aragorn belongs to De and Tolkien, as does Boromir (but no to De!!!). Have fun reading the utter insanity!! The lyrics to the song Stop belong to the Spice Girls!  
  
'Stop right now, thank you very much. I need somebody with the human tooooooouch. Hey you, always on the run, gotta slow it down baby gotta have some fuuuuunn.'  
  
"And cut! Nice work with the chair Alex, but I don't think that the tube top is low enough. Its got to show off that tatoo on your chest." We were at my house after seeing the Fellowship of the Rings for the 13th time (13 lucky, maybe we'd get to meet the Fellowship! Probably not but you never know!) We were shooting our own music videos, and Alex was dancing to Stop by the Spice Girls. She was wearing my lavendar feathered boa, shorrrrrrtttt black skirt, black boots, and… my black, sequined tube top! I was standing behind my baby (the camera), shooting.  
  
"What the… not LOW enough? Are you frickin' insane? Any lower and it can't be called a top anymore!"  
  
" I know," my famous evil grin made its appearance, "Hey! I could sell this tape around school! I think that certain… people in school would really appreciate this! I'd get rich quick, and you could be famous! Wouldn't it be luverly?"  
  
"No way in hell! If you do that Maia, I will SO kill you!" She jumped at me, and we got into one of those stupid catfights that last for ages. It ended up with us rolling on the floor in my room (A/N: you perv!! There is no slash! Didn't you read the friggin' disclaimer? Geeze…) with her kicking me and me pulling her hair and the both of us scratching each other. In the midst of all this, I'd lost my glasses and Alex'd almost lost her entire top. We continued screeching until my baby was knocked over. As it fell, a bright flash emitted from the lens, but neither of us were really paying attention. I held her head away with my hand, and looked across the room.  
  
"ALEX! Quit it!"she kept kicking me, the child with the attention span of a dead, moldy slug. "Alex! Aragorn is in the room!" that got her attention.  
  
"WHAT? Oopsies, I think we broke your camera. Maia, don't make me pay for it, it was the tube tops fault! The boa made me do it!" I wasn't listening at this point. I was too busy staring at something near my closet. Or someone. (A/N: you decide…)  
  
"uh, Alex?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" I clamped my hand over her mouth and pointed her chin towards my closet.  
  
"HOLY FUCK!! Is that…who I think that is?"  
  
"Yes! I TOLD you Aragorn is in the room! Honestly, you NEVER listen to me!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, hard. "Alex, I don't care if we're seniors. We CANNOT do anything with the Fellowship, especially Pippin. I think Kris would kill us, and… well, I guess, maybe…we could do something. But…Aragorn is MINE! Stay away. You can have Sam, or Gandalf!"  
  
"NO way in hell! Eeew, old man and scary hobbbit, nah. I'll take Boromir." With that she sidled up to Boromir and began to play with his hair.  
  
"Excuse me, gentle ladies, but would you mind telling me where we have arrived?"  
  
"You're in Earth, North America, USA, New York State, New York City, Manhattan, and…my Bedroom!" I finished triumphantly. "Now, Alex, what should we do with these…visitors?"  
  
~:~: Slaps Alex on the head, "Your turn!" Wasn't that fun?:~:~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I liked that, didn't you?  
  
I squealed. Then, in the words of someone very scary, I glomped Boromir. He looked at me funny. I shrugged and held on tighter, until he pushed me off a little, because he said he couldn't breathe. Maia sniggered. I glared at her. But then she had an idea. Aragorn looked startled. I knew why. Maia had glomped him as well. I laughed, as did Gimli, who I had barely noticed. But after Maia purred at him and started to try to look like a human again, he relaxed. I lay in Boromir's lap, looking quite pleased with myself. And (Boromir's self, but anyway . . . . .) I looked around , noticing the inquisitive looks the hobbits and company were giving us. I nudged Maia, then realized we were missing something. Hmmmmmmm, I wonder . . . . . . Suddenly, I realized what wasn't there. Ashley! I poked Maia and yelled "Ashley! She wants Legolas!" At this, Legolas looked terrified. Oopsies. I grinned, then jumped up and ran for the living room, where the phone was. Maia followed suit, after warning the Fellowship to stay where they were. We jumped onto the couch and pressed the speaker button. I dialed Ashley's number and she picked up after three rings. "Ashley!" Maia and I yelled at the top of our lungs.  
  
"What?" She moaned.  
  
"You'll never guess who's here!" I taunted.  
  
"Who?" she asked, in no mood for games.  
  
"The Fellowship!!!" Maia screamed.  
  
"Seriously, I wanna go to sleep. Who is really there?:  
  
" We are serious!" That was me, wanting to get off the phone and back to Boromir.  
  
"Get over here." Maia instructed.  
  
"Be right there, and if you're lying, you both die." She threatened, then hung up. I squealed, and Maia joined me. We heard a shout from her mother's room to be quiet, so we tip toed mockingly back to her room, and the Fellowship.  
  
As we were about to enter the room, I had a brilliant idea. Eavesdropping! She got the idea and nodded. There was a little fight to see who would listen at the keyhole, which I won. Maia glared at me then lay on her stomach with her ear to the crack between the door and floor. We heard the hobbits whining and asking Gandalf in loud voices that they thought were quiet why they were here. Aragorn asked the same question and I laughed. There was a sudden silence. Then the door flew open and we saw the bottom of a long grey robe. I looked up slowly and there was Gandalf, glaring. Let me say now that Gandalf is not a person who you want to piss off. I was terrified, as was Maia. But we quickly regained composure and said simultaneously "We haven't been dropping no eaves sir! Please don't turn us into anything unnatural!" We thought it was tremendously funny, but unfortunately, Gandalf didn't. Seeing the angry look on his face, we ran into the room, diving behind our respective guys, who smirked. Gandalf then laughed and soon so did everyone else. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. 


	3. Chapter 3

~:~: Now…I wonder who that could be? Maia's POV!!:~:~  
  
"Ashley! You won't BELIEVE what's happened! The Fellowships in my BEDROOM!" We grabbed her hands and dragged her back into my room.  
  
"LEGOLASSSSSSS!" Dur…she FINALLY caught on. God. Ignoring the stupidity, I looked at Alex, and noticed her top was completely off. However, Boromir didn't seem to mind that much.  
  
"GUYS!" They ignored me. Boromir's hand was doing some…interesting things with Alex's…upper assets. Oh, eew. "Boromir! You guys just met!"  
  
"OH! My lady, you startled me." His hand kept on moving. He didn't even know her name, for Chrissakes!  
  
"Ok, I'm Maia, the blond with Boromir up her shirt is Alex, and the one lounging on Legolas is Ashley. Look, they've gotta be here for some other reason then being our boytoys…right?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Aragorn had moved over behind me, and was backing me up (in more ways then one… ^.^)  
  
"Aye, there must be some task for us to perform in this strange, heathen land." He pulled Alex and Ashley away from their respective men… ignoring their cries of protest. " Gandalf? Do you have any idea of why we are here?"  
  
"Well…" he said, pulling out his pipe," Frodo, do you still have possession of the One Ring?"  
  
"Aye…but, Gandalf…why?"  
  
" OOO! I have one of those!" Alex pulled out the $2.95 Barnes and Nobles imitation Ring, as did Ashley and I, me wincing slightly at the ear- splitting shrieks coming from Alex. Alex put hers on, and promptley dissapeared!  
  
"Oh, Valar, not AGAIN!"  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
` "Where has my lovely, voluptuous, beautiful, ravishing Lady gone?" Eew.  
  
(((Meanwhile)))  
  
"W-where am I? Boromir? Maia?" She spun around, the boa floating behind her. The world blurred, slurring into slow motion. She was flung forward until she suddenly stopped at a large tower. She saw Sauruman stare out at her.  
  
"WHAT THE…?" She pulled the Ring off her finger and dropped back onto my floor.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Lady?"  
  
"Dude… did you see something? Barad Dur, Orthanc, what?"  
  
"It was a tower…Orthanc, but it wasn't. Sauruman was there, but…it was the Chrysler building!"  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
~:~:I'll evilly leave it there, I've gotta study. GO ALEX! :~:~ 


	4. Apology

OK ppl, sorry we haven't posted in like forever, but with finals and school we haven't had the time. We'll probably get back into it in a week or three. See ya then!  
  
~The Management 


End file.
